wikisfandomcom-20200223-history
Feld Entertainment
Feld Entertainment Inc. is a live show production company which owns a number of traveling shows, The company began with the now defunct Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus then expanded into additional live shows, such as theatrical, Disney on Ice!, Disney Live!, Nuclear Cowboyz and motor sports. The company is family owned. History In 1967, Irvin Feld and his brother Israel and Roy M. Hofheinz offered to purchase the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. Broadway producers Cy Feuer and Ernest H. Martin sued in December 1967 to stop the sale. Instead the purchase of the combined circuses from the Ringling and North families to the Feld group took place for $8 million. The company was taken public in 1969. Kenneth Feld joined the business in 1970 after finishing college. Mattel purchased the company in 1971 for $50 million in Mattel stock while Feld continued managing the circus. After Walt Disney World opened near Orlando, Florida in 1971, the circus company attempted to cash in on the resulting tourism surge by opening Circus World in nearby Haines City. Irvin & Kenneth Feld Productions in 1979 purchased from Chicago-based William Wirtz the Holiday on Ice and Ice Follies for $12 million. The company soon approached Disney about doing a Disney show on Ice. By 1980, the company produced 10 circus and ice show TV specials. An investment was also made in Barnum, the Broadway musical. In 1981, Ken Feld started the Beyond Belief show at the New Frontier Hotel and Casino. The Felds bought the company back in 1982 for $22.8 million by then the business had also Holiday on Ice, Ice Follies, Walt Disney's World on Ice and Beyond Belief Las Vegas nightclub act. Circus World was sold to Arizona developer James Monaghan in 1984. Ringlings' third touring company, Gold Unit, premiered on July 1, 1988 in Japan. In late 1988, Beyond Belief Las Vegas act went on an international tour. Feld Entertainment In , Irvin & Kenneth Feld Productions, Inc. changed its name to Feld Entertainment, Inc. In 2001, Ken Feld began gifting shares of Feld Entertainment to his three daughters Nicole, Alana and Juliette Feld. Nicole was hired into the family business in 2001 and became the first female producer of Ringling Circus in 2004. Alana also signed on in 2003. Due to an accident in October 2003, the Siegfried & Roy show was closed. FE started producing Disney Live! shows in June 2004 with Winnie the Pooh in the United Kingdom. Alana produced the first Doodlebops Live! in 2006. In 2006, Nicole was a vice president in charge of the circus. The company sold its Vienna, Virginia headquarters in to America's Capital Partners then leased it back until 2018. In 2007, Nicole and Alana were elevated to executive vice president of the company. The company signed a 10-year agreement with Disney Live Family Entertainment for Disney on Ice, Disney Live and other Disney productions in August 2008. In September, Feld also acquired the motorsports division of Live Nation, including the properties of Monster Jam (and several associated monster trucks), Supercross, Arenacross, and the IHRA. The motor sport division was renamed Feld Entertainment Motor Sports. Feld Motor Sports launched its first new arena-based freestyle motocross touring production, Nuclear Cowboyz, in 2010. Feld Motor Sports sold the IHRA to IRG Sports + Entertainment in 2012. Feld Entertainment and Zignia Live, management company of Arena Cuidad de Mexico and Arena Monterrey, signed a promotion agreement in April 2011 bringing any of Feld shows to Zingia's managed arenas for a total of 18 weeks. This brings back the Ringling Bros circus in May 2012 that had been absent from Mexico since 2002. In January 2012, the company purchased Palmetto Corporate Center, a former Siemens Corp. complex in Ellenton, Florida, and plans to move most of its various operations and its world headquarters there over a five-year period starting with its worldwide production center. Feld agreed in October 2013 to occupy a to be built 241,457-square-foot warehouse in the Baltimore-Washington Industrial Park, Jessup, Maryland expected to be finished in November 2014 to consolidated two other warehouse elsewhere in the industrial park used for merchandise. In 2015, Feld Motor Sports HQ moved from Illinois to Ellenton. In March 2013, Feld agreed with Marvel Entertainment, which was acquired by The Walt Disney Company in 2009, to produce Marvel Universe Live!, a Marvel character-based live arena show. Marketing campaign company Cimarron Group was hired in 2013 by Feld Entertainment for all media campaign for Marvel Live and other Feld shows. The Cimarron Group however shut down August 2013. Juliette Feld was promoted to chief operating officer of the corporation in February 2016. In November 2016, Feld Entertainment and Sesame Workshop announced an agreement for a new Sesame Street Live show to debut in October 2017 to replace one by VStar Entertainment Group ending in July 2017. Citing low attendance rates, Feld Entertainment announced the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus would close after their final performance on May 21, 2017. The retirement of the elephants was a factor in the decreased attendance, but the company would continue operating its Center for Elephant Conservation. Feld and Universal Brand Development has agreed to develop multiple properties into mobile pop-up attractions in April 2018. The first being DreamWorks Trolls: The Experience starting its tour in the third quarter 2018 in New York. Units Feld Entertainment owns: *Feld Consumer Products, concession and merchandising division in Jessup, Maryland *Feld Motor Sports, Inc. **Monster Jam **Supercross **Arenacross **IHRA Nitro Jam (2008-2012) **Nuclear Cowboyz (2010–present) * Hagenbeck–Wallace, Inc., a property, costume and scenic design company *Ice Follies And Holiday on Ice, Inc. produces: **Disney on Ice, originally Walt Disney's World on Ice **Classic Ice Spectaculars, classics on ice *Ringling Bros.-Barnum & Bailey Combined Shows Inc. (1967–May 21, 2017; ceased operations) Live show productions Disney Live! *''Winnie the Pooh'' (–2005) United Kingdom, Spain, The Netherlands, Australia and New Zealand (–2006) USA (2006–) Japan *''Mickey’s Magic Show'' *''Playhouse Disney Live!'' (launched) focuses on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny and My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters of Playhouse Disney shows and produced by Ken and Alana Feld. *''Three Classic Fairy Tales'' (opened May 2008) China) *''Sofia the First'', directed and choreographed by Fred Tallaksen *''Mickey's Rockin' Road Show'' was created in early 2009 and is on its second tour starting in . The show has 15-minute interactive pre-show segment, Playhouse Disney Pre-Show Party, with video highlights. *''Mickey's Music Festival'' *''Mickey and Minnie’s Doorway to Magic'' (Brazil –2016) (US Early 2016–) The show is directed and choreographed by Fred Tallaksen and produced by Alana Feld. *''Disney Junior Live'' **''Pirate & Princess Adventure'' features Sofia the First and Jake and the Never Land Pirates Others *''Doodlebops Live!'' (2006–) *''High School Musical Summer Celebration'' (2009– * Marvel Universe Live! ( –present) *''George Lucas’ Super Live Adventure'', premiere in Yokohama, Japan on with a 22-week tour there. "Willow," "American Graffiti," the Indiana Jones series, "Tucker" and the "Star Wars" movies were all included in the story. *''Goosebumps–Live on Stage'' *''Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever!'' (August 2011 —-February 2013) * Sesame Street Live (October 2017—) * Jurassic World Live (2019—) Pop-up attractions *DreamWorks Trolls: The Experience (New York October 22, 2018) Theatrical (most on Broadway): *''Big'' *''Barnum'' *''Largely New York'' *''Fool Moon'' *''MADhattan'' in Las Vegas *''Three Musketeers'' musical (1984) External links Category:Motorcycle racing Category:Feld Entertainment Category:Ice shows Category:Companies based in Manatee County, Florida Category:Entertainment companies established in 1967